Wedding
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Hartley is working himself up into a decent panic spiral when he remembers that a.) Cisco loves him and b.) everything's gonna be okay.


Summary: Hartley is working himself up into a decent panic spiral when he remembers that a.) Cisco loves him and b.) everything's gonna be okay.

Notes: For the Hartmon Bingo General Card prompt G4 - Wedding

_**Wedding**_

Hartley paced, heart racing. There was simply too much nervous energy thrumming through him, he just couldn't sit still.

What if Cisco changed his mind?

"Hey," Iris let herself into the room and picked up his suit jacket from the chair he'd left it on. "Ten minutes Hartley. Cisco's as nervous as you are, if that makes you feel any better."

"A little," he allowed, taking the jacket from her when she handed it to him. "Thanks, Iris."

"You're welcome. You look great," Iris assured him as he pulled on the dark green jacket. It was a good color on him, or at least that was what Cisco had said when they were picking out their wedding colors.

It was a winter wedding, so they went with a darker color palate. Deep green for Hartley, navy for Cisco.

Iris was dressed in a green dress today, as she had cheerfully volunteered herself to stand in as Hartley's family from pretty much the moment Cisco announced their engagement. (At the time, Hartley was still a little in shock that Cisco had said yes, so Cisco got to be the one to tell everyone else.)

It was why Hartley'd asked her to stand with him during the ceremony. Not his best man, obviously. Best friend was true, but Iris declared it derivative, and both agreed that 'best person' was probably accurate too but no sense making everyone else jealous of Iris' new title. So they didn't go putting a label on it. Similarly, Barry was standing up for Cisco with no 'best man' label, because obviously the best men of the hour were the ones getting married.

They were all dorks, honestly.

Caitlin had gotten ordained online and Frost had been promised the first speech of the reception.

"You also look calmer now," Iris added, breaking through Hartley's thoughts.

"I am, thanks. Alone my brain goes into panic spiral mode. With someone present, though... I remember how in love Cisco and I are." He smiled softly. They'd ignored tradition and stayed the night together before the wedding, making love slowly and very, very thoroughly. Then parted in the early hours of the morning to get swept up in the final preparations.

"Good. You know, I was pretty nervous before Barry and I got married too. I can tease Barry all I want about him taking fifteen years to tell me how he felt, but I spent that same amount of time not realizing how in love with him I already was. Once it clicked... I wanted to shout my feelings to the world. But part of me was so afraid that I'd tell him how I felt only to find out I'd waited too long and he'd moved on. It's silly, in retrospect, but all those fears came back that morning, alone in my changing room. But Caitlin and Cecile distracted me and when I was walking down the aisle towards him and... when he saw me, that look on his face..."

"I remember that look. Nothing in this world existed but you when he saw you walking towards him." Hartley remembered turning to look at Cisco and realizing... this man next to him was the one he wanted to spend his life with. They hadn't been dating long at that point and the whole Nazi invasion thing distracted him from the epiphany soon enough, but it came back to him in the aftermath.

And now, a year and three months later...

"That's how Cisco's going to look at you when he sees you walk up to Caitlin with him." Iris sounded so sure. "It's certainly how you'll be looking at him. You do it often enough," she teased.

"Yeah, well... he is the whole world to me," Hartley muttered, ducking his head and smiling.

* * *

They'd picked out the colors together, but this was Hartley's first time seeing Cisco in the suit with his hair pulled back and very neatly trimmed facial hair... and fuck did Cisco look good. For a moment, Hartley forgot to breathe.

Then Cisco reached out his hand for Hartley's and, together, they walked up to Caitlin.

"Please be seated, everyone," Caitlin announced, once the duo reached her. "Today two of my dearest friends join together in matrimony. They've been everything to each other over the years. Rivals and enemies. Friends and confidants. Lovers and partners... and, today, husbands. It has been my honor to witness the bonds of love that have grown strong between them over the years and my pleasure to officiate this ceremony dedicated to that very love..."


End file.
